Tierna Tormenta
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•En el México revolucionario una chica tímida encontrará el frenesí en los brazos de un pasional hombre rebelde.


_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos ellos son de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo con fines de pura diversión :)

_Resumen:_ En el México revolucionario una chica tímida encontrará el frenesí en los brazos de un pasional hombre rebelde.

_Nota:_ El folclore de México es demasiado extenso y abundante como es su forma de hablar, traté de hacerlo lo más sencillo del mundo, recuerdo siempre que no todos hablan como en mi país, es algo que me ha costado trabajo aprender a veces olvido que cada quien somos muy diferentes. También en mi país al Distrito Federal la gente que vive en el estado y viajan para acá (D.F) le dicen México por eso si leen que dice México se refiere a la capital D.F, siempre escucharan a otro lugareños que dirán "Vamos a trabajar/visitar México" lo cual burdamente es "Vamos a trabajar/visitar el D.F" no me pregunten por qué lo dicen así los de los estados ni yo lo sé xP

**¡Feliz cumple matasanos! Espero que te guste el regalito Miss-Odango**

* * *

"_Todas las noches desde mi ventana conjuro tu nombre inmortal […] Y sé que te vuelvo a encontrar." _

— _Zoe, Vía Láctea_

* * *

**Tierna tormenta**

**Oneshot.**

Cuando llegué a México en el puerto de Veracruz y bajé del barco, lo único que escuchaba decir a los obreros era sobre una revolución en el país, que prestarían ayuda y apoyo con Pancho Villa y Emiliano Zapato que esos _gringos_ mal paridos aún deseaban una tierra que no era suya y jamás lo sería, desconocía ciertas cuestiones de política en mi natal país y siendo sinceras no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, me había acostumbrado a la vida de lujos y lindura en España, donde me decían que era una mujer callada y me halagaban los comentarios de los hombres hacia mi persona con "aprende de ella Catalina, ella es una mujer calladita y sonriendo nada más" aunque a veces me fastidiaban un poco me agradaban de cierta manera.

El mayordomo que se encontraba a mi lado, alzó la sombrilla rosita claro y la abrió. Bajé las escaleras de madera del barco, el trayecto había sido largo y extenuante y ¿a quién engañaba? Extrañaba a mi hermana, su imprudencia y decirle "te lo dije Rini" y rodar los ojos mientras reía de sus travesuras, si, era cierto, había pasado no más de ocho años desde que había marchado a Europa. No pude contener hacer un sonrisita de lado, al final de cuentas era mi patria y aquellos atardeceres no se veían en ningún lado. El carruaje estaba en una esquina, cerca de la heladería, juntito a la calle donde se hace el desfile cada primavera.

Eché a correr como niña al ver a mi mamá recargada en el carruaje con esa sonrisa tranquila en los labios, su piel tostada pero brillante y tersa era una belleza exótica con esos ojazos verdes, me eché en sus brazos respirando su cabello negro, lavandas siempre olía así. Cuando me separé de ella sus ojos le brillaban más.

— Bienvenida a casa, hija — asentí con tanta excitación que después de unos segundos empecé a sentir un ardor en el cuello.

Nos metimos en el carruaje, sin hablarnos como era de costumbre, y en lo particular no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, era un silencio de compañerismo, mamá siempre había sido así, calladita, calladita, hablaba lo esencial y decía las cosas directas, quizás yo había sacado eso de ella y nos entendíamos por eso a la perfección, Rini siempre alegaba diciendo que mamá era muy aburrida, yo la veía la mejor mamá del mundo, la mejor.

— ¿Cómo te fue en España? ¿Viste lo que quisiste? — Suave, su voz siempre había sido suave que escucharla hacia que voltearas en seguida y prestaras toda la atención del mundo.

Chasqueé la lengua y la miré — Vi lo que vi, me agradó lo que me decían pero no eran para mí — dije tranquila.

— ¿Y qué es para ti, Hotaru?

Agaché la cabeza no muy segura de lo que realmente quería en la vida, me era difícil encontrar lo que deseaba y anhelaba.

Encogí de hombres no dándole importancia y mamá sólo asintió por respuesta. No hablamos en el trayecto como era costumbre, extrañaba esa rutina.

— Tu padre ha estado arreglando tu matrimonio — lo comentó sin deje de mal humor pero tampoco con mucha felicidad, sentí una punzada en el corazón, sabía que llegaría que todo era cuestión de tiempo que no siempre me dejarían ser una niña mimaba que eso algún día terminaría pero nunca quise creer que ese día llegara tan pronto.

Pretendí no saber quién era, miré sin mirar y hablé con tranquilidad aunque realmente lucía nerviosa y temerosa — ¿Sí? ¿Con quién?

Mamá habló como si nunca lo supiese como si apenas se lo hubiese comentado papá de repente — Andrew…aquél hijo de rancheros allá en el Paso.

Andrew… divagué, lo recordaba todo risueño, con esos ojazos azules y el pelo rubio como el sol, era buen chico pero sólo sé que sabía que no era para mí, podría ser el mejor esposo que pudiese haber pensado y deseado pero nunca podría ser mi cómplice de amante, quizás compañerismo, ya tenía rato que no lo veía, y me emocionaba saber que quizás lo vería pero era más amigos que nada y estaba segura que él sentiría lo mismo conmigo.

No supe en qué momento habíamos llegado a la casa hasta que Rubeus me dio la bienvenida con sus hoyuelos en su cara toda fría y calculadora era un hecho ¡lo extrañaba! Extrañaba el olor a humedad, sentir el rocío de la lluvia fina y la neblina que aparecía casi siempre a las siete de la noche en punto, extrañaba las enredaderas que estaban cerca de la mansión y rodar por el pasto aunque ya fuera toda una mujer, oler los guisos que hacía Luna todas las mañanas con ese café bien cargado para tener aguante todo el rato, asquearme con el puro de papá y aburrirme con las charlas que mantenía sobre negocios.

La casa era de piedra como todas las demás. Era de esas rústicas grandes que lucían algo toscas y lindas, caminando se encontraba a una media hora el malecón, lucía sencilla a comparación con la casa del gobernador. Rubeus me abrazó tajantemente pero sabía que lo hacía con dulzura, así era él. Agarró las maletas y me miró por el rabillo del ojo, no hubo nada más qué decir, ni nada de banalidades, sabía su trabajo y se alejó de nosotras. Caminé dos pasos más, abriendo la puertecita principal de la casa, era toda de madera con cristales cortados haciendo que brillara. Las sirvientas estaban de un lado para otro, observé que había caras nuevas y otras me saludaban con "la niña ya regresó a casa."

— Le aviso a tu padre que ya estás aquí — mi mamá me besó en la cabeza, siempre había envidiado su porte y su estatura, con esas piernas largas y morenas y ese cabello negro y brillante, reí como respuesta y desapareció en algún pasillo.

— ¡Niña! — La voz de Luna me emocionó y me eché a sus brazos, me acarició con tanto cariño y me besó tantas veces las mejillas que ya las sentía mojadas — Estás toda enterita pues…Diosito me hizo caso me la cuidó.

Lloré como tonta sin saber el por qué a veces así me pasaba me ponía toda loquita y lloraba de emoción sin saber la razón, me puse nerviosa y algo tímida — Gracias — apenas si susurré.

— Mírate nada más, estás toda flaca y sin color — me reprendió y arrugó su cara —. Vente a comer, hice unos chiles en nogada niña, que te van a encantar — todos me miraban, los nuevos lo hacían y eso me puso ponerme aún más alterada de lo que ya me encontraba.

Entré a la cocina que era enorme o al menos eso sentía yo. Había una barra desayunadora en medio todo era en talavera, las cazuelas estaban suspendidas alrededor de la cocinas, olía a dulce y a picante.

— Espero que no te enfermes niña, pero ¿qué comías allá en la Madre Patria? Todos tan estirados que de seguro que ni han de soltar la pastita esa, ni los toros esos, a mi que deberían de joder a esos toreros según bien machotes y al final terminan con sus mariconadas esas…pobres animales — meneó la cabeza y canturreaba algo que yo ni captaba.

Me sentía un huésped en mi propia casa, escuché unos pasitos 'pas, pas, pas' para después la voz chillona de Rini.

— ¡Hotaru! — Luna no volteó pero yo sí, era raro verla vestida con ropas de hombre, toda desaliñada, con vigor y coraje también la envidiaba a ella, pero era esa envidia de la linda — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías regresado? Hubiese ido con mamá y mira…que es un gran esfuerzo, yo no sé cómo te diviertes con ella, por eso dicen que a las locas con su tema — rodó los ojos. Parecía una rata, toda acelerada.

— Es mamá — le reprendí con suavidad.

— ¿Y? — Fue su única contestación de su parte — Cuéntame de España…es cierto que todos los hombres son más prendidos, es cierto que si te besan ya te dejan toda embarazada y que van a venir a jodernos más pese a que ya acabó su mandato, porque — chifló —, Madero, Pancho y Zapata se están poniendo más bravos, mira con que a Villa ya lo andan buscando allá con los gringos esos.

— ¡Rini! — Hablé nerviosa y me puse tan acalorada con tanta información, me abrumaba a veces — ¿Qué no te da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas de besos apasionados y hombres prendidos?

Mi hermana rodó los ojos — Santa María, ruega por este ser misericordioso y puro — se burló echando una risa estruendosa.

— Niña, esto es México — Luna me puso el platillo, olía bastante bien, en seguida me puso el café bien cargado y es que para cafés sólo los de aquí —. La mujer ya no es tan puritana como los esos blancos, aquí se hace del poder como esas Adelitas — suspiró —. Desearía ser una de ellas, si tan sólo el patrón me dejara.

Corté un pedazo del chile en nogada, estaba atiborrado de pasas, carne, almendras, nuez, sonreí mientras lo remojaba con la crema de cacahuate y con el tenedor le ponía los granitos de granada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban, eran tantos nombres que no comprendía — ¿Quiénes son esos?

Rini me miró con cara de "no puedo creerlo" — Era de esperase, que bueno que yo no deseo viajar a Europa como tú, todo lo que quiero y deseo está aquí. Un hombre aquí ahí, un amante donde sea, tierras esas no…

— ¿De qué hablas? — Fruncí el cejo, era común que mi hermana hablara tan libremente pese a sus quince años, yo ya estaba vieja, casi momificada, tenía dieciocho años y aún no me había casado, ni siquiera un besito de esos de puntita, me daba pena.

Fue así que empezó a relatarme la Guerra que se había suscitado aquí mismo, que los yanquis querían una vez más fastidiar nuestro hermoso país, de cómo izaron su bandera en el puerto, de cómo Madero no había hecho nada por el país y que Pancho Villa y Emiliano Zapata se habían unido para así demandar las tierras, de ahí el lema que decían "La tierra es para quien la trabaja." Rini decía que la Revolución la de a verdad estaba a casi nada y me hablaba con tanta pasión como si ella misma fuera alguna obrera, de cómo las Adelitas en el norte ayudaban a Villa, a alzar la voz, a cocinar y a atender a los heridos y como en el sur Zapata y su séquito exigían. El país era un caos, apenas se estaban acoplando con eso de que los yanquis habían jodido a los ciudadanos podría ser interesante pero a mí no me gustaba la política, quizás era porque no había vivido su causa y se me hacía algo tonto pelear por eso, si al menos aquí en la casa se les pagaba bien a los peones, yo no sé de qué tanto se quejaban, sólo hacían mucha bulla de eso de las tierras.

— Y estoy de acuerdo, según que pura democracia ¿cuál democracia? Además ¿qué demonios tienen que meterse esos blancos en nuestras tierras? — Concluyó bufando molesta. La miré con timidez no sabiendo qué decir — ¿Y cuándo te casas ya? Alguien me tiene que explicar con Helios sobre cómo se hacen los niños… — me puse toda roja, una vez mamá me había comentado cómo se hacían y me ponía nerviosa eso.

— Vete a darte un baño de agua fría, niña esta — Luna dijo molesta —. Dios castiga al pecador…

— Pero si yo ni he pecado Luna… ¿es malo preguntar? — Habló con inocencia y con su risita divertida — Te veo en mi cuarto — habló más como una orden que como un pedido.

— Esta sociedad… — gruñó.

— Pero si esto es México — me atreví a decir y ni supe porqué, pero me agradó.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Papá estaba en una esquina de nuestro cuarto, hablando con Rini, no sé de qué tanto hablaban, seguro que de puros negocios sobre la producción de esto, la producción de aquellos y ambos reían ante sus chistes sin humor. Papá era de la estatura de mamá, alto y grandote, moreno también y con ojos azules, el pelo negro, como él de mamá y como el mío también, Rini era la diferente quizás por eso actuaba así, para destacarse pero ¿No se daba cuenta que ya destacaba? Acarició su mejilla mientras yo estaba tumbada en mi cama, antes me daba un poco celos, papá me quería mucho pero a Rini la quería muchísimo y después me sentí satisfecha cuando mamá hacía lo mismo con ambas.

— Dentro de dos semanas, hija — se sentó en mi cama, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había dejado de hablar con mi hermana.

— ¿Dentro de dos semanas qué, papá?

— Pues te casas — habló con obviedad —. Ya tenemos qué daremos de comer y el vestido ese que te compró tu madre, te vas a ver bien linda, y así como eres tú, tranquila y callada no habrá hombre que se resista.

¿Y Rini? Pensé, ¿entonces Rini nunca se podría ser buena esposa? — Si — hablé muy bajito.

Papá sonrió, tenía los dientes derechitos y blancos me sorprendía, porque la mayoría de sus amigos los tenían amarillos, me besó en la mejilla y después besó la frente de Rini, apagó la luz y yo me recosté tranquila, se escuchaban los grillos, allá en España no se escuchaba tan así, escuchaba el aire fuerte que venía del mar, la noche era húmeda quizás habría mosquitos, quizás no.

— ¿Estás dormida? — Susurró Rini, con una risita traviesa.

— No, sólo pensaba.

— ¿En qué?

— En todo lo que me rodea, además ya pronto me voy a casar con Andrew.

— Lo dices como si fueras a tu propio velorio —dijo entre burla y fastidio —. Te vas a casar pronto, al menos es un yanqui bueno y lo conocemos de rato con eso de la Guerra que pasó.

— Lo sé, supongo que soy dichosa por conocerlo de antes — me acurruqué más en mi cama. Teníamos nuestro propio cuarto y era raro que a estas alturas durmiéramos aún juntas. No quería que llegara mi casamiento, tampoco quería sentirme vieja.

— ¿Sabes qué te pasa? — Solté un suspiro a modo de que le prestaba atención — Que no vives la vida.

Me incliné bruscamente para mirarla, pero se había quedado dormida o fingía relativamente bien cualquiera de las dos cosas no la molesté, de alguna manera sus palabras me dolieron como si hubieran sido miles de balas que se habían incrustado en diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo, y con eso no pude dormir bien en la noche.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

El aroma a café me despertó, nadie me había venido a despertar, supusieron que había llegado cansada y bueno, era cierto, sólo que quería sentir el sol que me quemara. La cama de Rini ya estaba hecha, no supe qué hora era, no hice mi cama, hoy no quería hacer nada, me puse un vestido de esos de seda todo flojo, hacía un poco de calor.

Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina, Luna me sonrió, allí había un hombre que también desayunaba no le presté atención y me senté a tres asientos enfrente de él.

— Parece que alguien se quedó dormido ¿verdad, Luna? — No me miró, sorbió el café y miró a Luna.

— No todos aguantan la jornada más si has llegado de un viaje largo de meses.

— ¿Y? — El hombre encogió de hombros, su piel era morena — Yo he ido a dejar la mercancía a México, Puebla y Tabasco por muchos días y es muy agotador, no se compara con un viaje de puro placer, y cuando regreso no me ando con descansitos de hasta las nueve de la mañana.

Apreté los labios y fruncí las cejas, arrugando la nariz, mientras agarraba un pan de la cesta y lo pellizcaba de un lado — ¿Por qué desayuna a esta hora?

Sus ojos zafiro se clavaron en mí con diversión — Porque primero es el trabajo ¿y tú?

— Durmiendo y ¿desde cuándo puedes tutear a la hija de tu patrón? — Me irritaba su sarcasmo, que me dijera las cosas claras y de frente no que anduviera con sus niñerías esas.

— Desde hoy — sorbió el café, mordió el último pedazo de pan que tenía y se puso esos sombreros de paja en la cabeza, su cabello era largo y negro, amarrado por una coleta.

— Le diré a mi papá — lo miré con desdén.

— Dile —soltó una carcajada —. Gracias por la comida, Luna, el café cada vez está más bueno, ahora a trabajar — me guiñó el ojo y sonrió —. Con su permiso, _hija del patrón_.

Salió del lugar. Quería gritar, no se iba a quedar así ¿quién se creía ese mozo? Burlándose de mí, y tuteándome.

— ¡Maldición de las maldiciones malditas! — Gritó mi hermana cuando entró a la cocina, la miré sin comprender — Ya te echó el ojo ese condenado, yo lo quería como amante.

Me atraganté con el café y Luna rió — ¿Cómo dices?

— Hace poco, papá lo contrató, su esposa y su hijo murieron a causa de los yanquis.

— ¿Qué?

— Salió a vender mercancías allá a Jalisco, sólo dijo que Serena, su esposa quiso defenderse de esos yanquis no lo sé en realidad bien, no me ha contado más y nuestro padre dice que son temas delicados y que es mejor no fastidiarlo además él dice que el pasado se queda ahí y que hay que seguir adelante para bien o para mal, ¡diablos! Estaba haciendo de todo para gustarle y llegas tú y me lo quitas.

— Por mí quédatelo, es demasiado diferente a mí, y un descarado ¡me ha tuteado!

— Ah, pensé que te había quitado el orgullo, entonces ahí si hermanita me enojaría — La miré horrorizada pero supuse que era su forma de decir que no le perdonaría —. Porque me gustaría que a mí me lo quitara primero.

— ¡Niña! ¿Qué cosas dices? Piensa con el cerebro no con lo de abajo.

Abrí los ojos como platos — Nada de eso va a pasar, le diré a papá cómo es, el señor-cómo-se-llamé.

— Tranquila, Hotaru — agarró un plátano y empezó a comerlo —. No vas a ganar nada, salvo una buena risa de papá, se ganó a papá rápido y nos puede tutear y todo eso, bueno al menos a nosotras si, a mamá y a papá es a veces, se llama Seiya Kou por cierto, ¿a poco no está bien dotado ese chico?

Me levanté de la mesa, aún sin terminar de pellizcar mi pan, hablar de tanta carne de esa manera se me había quitado el apetito — Pobre de tu marido.

— ¿Pobre por qué? — Habló ofendida — Malo fuera que le tocara una mujer toda callada y sin chiste, ahí sí, pobre de ambos porque ya nos jodimos, uno machista y la otra que todo asiente ¡qué aburrido! Capaz y me vería la cara de imbécil y ahí tendría los cuernos en la frente eso si es pobre, por eso lo tendría bien amarrado.

No dije nada, me espantó su declaración, podría tener razón, aunque ella era una niña que no sabía nada de la vida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Por ahí — le contesté.

Me escabullí algo abrumada, agarré ese sombrero largo y soso que una vez me había regalado un niño allá en el puerto. Era amante de los sombreros pero también sabía reconocer cuando uno era terriblemente horroroso. Me inquieté que Rini dijera eso, de las esposas y eso, también recordé lo que papá me había dicho con "calladitas son más bonitas" ¿a quién creerle? No quería que Andrew se aburriera de mí y me engañara, aunque no lo amaba, tampoco quería eso. Caminé atrás de la finca, silbando, los peones me sonreían, papá era bueno con ellos, yo no sé por qué tanta bulla con eso de la Revolución.

Llegué a un árbol de esos frondosos de plátano, era época de plátanos a los pobres mis padres siempre les regalaban su penca, no todos tenían los árboles de plátanos, aunque aquí abundaban demasiados. Escuché la risa de un hombre, me escondí, agradecía enormemente mi baja estatura, era el mismo que el de la mañana, ese Seiya Kou, hablaba con papá. Él platicaba como si fuera su igual, como si él no fuera un trabajador sólo un hombre de negocios, no pude quitarle la vista, no era nada comparado a esos blancos todos desabridos de España, ni tampoco como al flacucho gringo ese de Andrew, estaba segura que él debería de estar todo escuálido. Seiya Kou no estaba así, tenía un espiga en la boca, las manos en los pantalones se le ajustaban, no vestía como los peones con esas sandalias de gaucho, ni los pantalones todos aguados y blancos. Tenía una playera de algodón clara algo deslavada, no era tan fuerte pero su espalda era ancha, Rini no mentía tenía una buena anatomía, aunque al lado de papá lucía un joven, todo enfermo.

— Es una pena — dijo papá, torciendo el gesto a modo de disculpa, apretando su hombro.

— Nada es una pena señor — sonrió, los ojos le brillaron —. Depende en la moneda con la que se le mire es la pena, hay altos y bajos, ahora me tocó mis bajos pero siempre luchamos, siempre luchamos…

— Darien, Seiya, acuérdate de llamarme Darien — él asintió y papá le quitó su mano —. Yo hubiese pedido sangre si me hubiesen matado a mi esposa y a mis hijas, no podría soportar tanta soledad ¿cómo le haces tú? Despiertas temprano, los sembradíos van en aumento, se ha vendido lo doble desde que tú estás aquí, he querido llevar a mis hijas a vivir a México.

Seiya miró donde me encontraba espiándolos, me dolió el estómago, pensé que me había descubierto, pero no miró algún punto especifico.

— ¿Venganza? Todos pagamos las cosas en esta vida, Darien — rió —. Sólo sé que por algún motivo me han permitido vivir más tiempo, para bien o para mal, la vida continua, mi Serena y mi hija aún viven, eso que enterramos fueron puros cuerpos, pero siempre me acompañan y me observan, por eso le pongo empeño, nada es en vano, nada lo es.

Papá sonrió — Bendito sea el día en el que te contraté, espero que encuentres lo que busques y que te regresen las tierras que te quitaron.

— Lo que siempre fue mío, regresará y lo que no ahí estará donde debe de estar — le contestó.

Papá asintió y se marchó, en cambio Seiya se quedó ahí, cerrando los ojos, tenía una bonita nariz, todo respingada y afiladita, se había quitado el sombrero, lo tenía en su mano derecha, el pelo negro brillaba con la luz del sol, el astro tocaba su piel, bronceándosela aún más, su frente estaba perlada, por varias gotitas de sudor, verlo así hizo que me emocionara, sonrió, su sonrisa era contagiosa porque yo también sonreí, suspiró y yo también lo hice, después abrió los ojos y desapareció entre los árboles, yo me quedé ahí, quieta sin moverme, observando donde había estado Seiya Kou, el difunto viudo Seiya Kou.

— ¿Conque espiando, niña? — Di un brinco, caí al pasto, respiré agitadamente.

— Yo no… — balbuceé, no supe qué decirle, no podía mentir, estaba nerviosa, me había atrapado.

— Tu no lo estabas haciendo, pero si allí estabas ya te había visto — Sonrió con burla — ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas — ¿Quién dice que se pone uno nerviosa? — Temblé, él se acercó más a mí, dejé de respirar y agaché la vista.

— ¿Qué haces? — Me habló confuso — No me dirás que aparte de callada eres tímida, ¿en serio eres la hermana de Rini?

Alcé la vista estaba de cuclillas a mí, observándome — Tienes bonitos ojos — habló ronco, volví agachar la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los ojos.

— Gracias — apenas si hablé.

— Alza la vista, hija del patrón — recalcó las últimas palabras, yo me quedé ahí toda quieta sin hacerle caso, y apretando con más fuerza los ojos —. Vamos, que no te dije eso porque si, en verdad los tienes bonitos creo que nadie en esta región los tiene como tú, grandes, expresivos y de un tono como los tuyos, y no es para que los andes escondiendo — me alzó con imprudencia la barbilla, abrí con lentitud los ojos y nuestras vistas estaban casi cerca, me examinaba.

— Déjeme en paz — susurré, traté de sonar como una especie de su dueña pero no funcionó.

Sonrió de lado — Condenada — movió los labios, apenas si lo había dicho, simplemente lo había escuchado —. Eres muy bonita.

Quería arrojarle tierra en los ojos y salir corriendo como loca, o darle una patada ahí justamente en donde provenía toda su herencia, Luna me había enseñado que ese lugar sagrado dolía como el infierno pero no pude, y ni supe el porqué, las manos me temblaban, resbalé y me sostuve con los codos. Se acercó más a mí, con esa sonrisa, con esos ojos vivaces y me besó. Había sido la cosa más bonita que había sentido, sentí que todo el tiempo se había detenido, me agarró de la nuca, mis manos habían perdido fuerzas, pensé que su saliva me daría una especie de asco pero descubrí que tenía un sabor medio amargo, medio dulce, alcé las manos no sabiendo qué tenía qué hacer, inclinó su cuerpo más con el mío, sentí mi cara toda caliente y recordé que me casaría no sé en qué momento pensé eso y me frustré por ello fue cuando sentí y comprendí en donde me hallaba.

Era como regresar a la realidad que la había escondido en algún lugar, abrí los ojos, descubrí que su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía, tenía cerrado los ojos y me acariciaba el cabello, dejé de besarlo y me puse toda tiesa, me enojé con él por su imprudencia y me enojé conmigo misma por ser tan tonta.

— Lo siento — habló agitado, yo lo miré ni le hablé ¿para qué? Ni modo de aceptárselas cuando yo también tenía que pedirle algún perdón, me levanté y traté de alisarme las enaguas y el pelo, cuando pensé que ya no había rastro alguno de pasión, me di la vuelta y caminé — ¡Te pedí perdón! — Lo escuchaba detrás de mí, yo no volteé — ¿Qué más quieres? Lo siento, estuvo demasiado mal, no me arrepiento pero olvidé, me comporté muy ebrio.

— No pasó nada — sentencié por debajo y seguí caminando, nerviosa, ofuscada y triste.

Por primera vez maldije mi suerte de casarme con ese gringo, no es que lo quisiera…nadie me había besado así.

— ¿Qué no pasó nada? — Habló burlón — Pues te besé, y fue muy lindo y para ti también debió de haber sido lindo ¿o me equivoco Hotaru?

— No — hablé medio recelosa de la situación y volteé a verlo, sonrió con tranquilidad —. Pero no va a pasar más.

— ¿Ah, no? — Soltó una risita — Es más difícil ver en esta época tranquilidad que tu regreses a mí pidiendo otro beso.

— No sucederá, porque pronto me casaré.

Dejó de caminar, con los ojos abiertos, la boca se le abrió ligeramente y después echó una risotada, el hombre estaba completamente loco, pensé — Más claro que el agua imposible, por supuesto que te casarás y será conmigo.

Me ruboricé, sentí algo en el estómago y en el pecho pero negué con la cabeza gacha — Será con Andrew.

— Con el gringo ese — habló con desprecio, alcé la vista rápidamente y después la volví a bajar, con miedo e incomodidad —. Ese alto, todo escuálido ¿qué jodidos te ofrece? Sólo pone esa cara de risueño y tierras — bufó —. Tierras…cosa que se carece acá, es un desabrido, de un buen golpe lo tumbo y aunque me veas así todo chiquito sé defenderme ¡qué si no! Además es un gringo…un gringo nunca dejará de ser ambicioso siempre busca dinero por más cara de mosca aplastada que tenga.

No lo dudo pensé a cambio. Volteé y lo único que contesté no era lo que yo había imaginado, pensé que lo correcto sería contestarle algo ofensivo pero ya me imaginaba como iba a estar Andrew y constatarlo por la palabra de Seiya hizo que suspirara — Ya ves, ya ves…así son las cosas.

— ¿Qué necesito yo para tenerte? ¿Sólo tierras, verdad?

Encogí de hombros, estaba segura que aunque tuviera tierras papá nunca lo dejaría, había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia ahora la idea de Rini no me parecía tan loca, tener un amante a expensas de Andrew, total, no es como si él me amara en verdad, y era cierto, no creo que por muy gringo que fuese me pudiese proteger aquí — Ya se tenía arreglado ese matrimonio.

— Sólo una cosa más y dejo de fastidiarte es más si quieres hasta me corres — lo miré alarmada, hablaba solemne — ¿Lo amas? — Me ruboricé y agaché la cabeza — ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas? — Insistía.

No lo amaba, pero tampoco lo amaba a él, ni lo conocía y ya quería casarse conmigo, como si ese beso que me había dado en verdad me importaba y sí, me importaba un bledo nada más, pero me hacía ponerme ansiosa demasiado ansiosa — No.

— Con eso me basta — sonrió más tranquilo y le regresaron las ganas de quién sabe dónde, no se despidió dio la media y vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles.

Me di la vuelta y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón empezó a latir con frenesí, sentí calor por todo mi cuerpo y las piernas todas gelatinas, me llevé los dedos a mis labios, me dolían y sonreí como idiota.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Una semana que había pasado volando, y la otra la boda, podía búrlame de eso si quisiera y lo hacía junto con Rini, los preparativos estaban al orden de pie, la cabeza me dolía y sólo asentía cosas que ni entendía que si el notario, que si mi dote, que si el vestido, que si aquello, que si lo otro, que si la Revolución nos iba a joder a todos, yo la veía lejos, Zapata estaba en no sé qué lar y Villa decían que hasta muerto a mi me daba igual todo eso, mientras no se metieran con mi familia yo no tendría por qué meterme para qué tener problemas de más.

Las cosas con Seiya Kou iban mejor, ¡qué va! Era una persona divertida, desde ese día ya no me había besado y lo lamenté mucho, no sé qué había dicho o hecho pero esa sensación en mis labios ya no la sentí, procuraba siempre verme a los ojos y tocarme, ya sea jugando, burlándose de alguna cosa que hice o dije o simplemente mientras desayunábamos juntos. Tocaba una parte de mí; mi mano, mi brazo, mi pierna, la acariciaba con tranquilidad y eso me hacía ponerme contenta. Llovía a mares, Rini me contaba de su salida con Helios y cuán afines eran, me daba envidia pero la escuchaba contenta y con diversión.

Los ventanales estaban cerrados y ambas estábamos con blusones de esos delgados pero que te tapaban los tobillos, reíamos y jugábamos mientras me decía que Helios no valía la pena como para engañarlo, a leguas se le notaba que estaba bien enamorado de ella.

— ¿Y qué hay con Seiya?

— ¿Qué hay con qué?

Rodó los ojos y me hizo cosquillas — Seré chiquita pero no estúpida, ya dime, se le nota que está enamorado de ti, lo ojos que pone de cachorrito a medio morir, ya dile que sí.

— Ni aunque quisiera — suspiré y me levanté de la cama —. Ya está todo para la boda.

— ¿Y lo del amante?

— No creo que quiera y dudo mucho que yo le dijera semejante cosa, ya ves…no soy muy loca como tú — sonreí con algo de tristeza.

— Oye… — la voz de Rini se apagó, y ambas gritamos. Alguien había entrado a la habitación, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta y casi todo el lugar estaba mojado, me paralicé muerta del miedo al no saber qué hacer, de repente ya no tenía más voz, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a los comandos que mi cerebro le pedía que hiciese — ¿Quién carajos se cree usted? Por poco nos da un susto — Rini gruñó, más tranquila, lucía algo pálida pero por lo demás, estaba en suma perfección.

Lo distinguí bien por primera vez cuando lo vi con la luz de la noche esa sonrisa toda picaresca, y esos faros de ojos zafiros — Ven — me tomó de las manos, me negué, me quedé toda tiesa.

— Los cubro — mi hermana me miró —. No va a hacer nada que tu no quieras hacer, si quieres en ese momento ahí me cuentas — susurró —. La cuida Seiya, ya sabe donde le pase algo, y se las verá conmigo.

— Y no lo dudo — contestó con solemnidad.

— ¿Pero qué…? — Seiya me agarró de la mano y me jaló hacia él, mi hermana simplemente sonrió — ¿Qué intenta…? — Me tapó la boca y con su dedo me enseñó a que guardara silencio, me puso en su espalda, me sienta una especie de simio, lo agarré con todas mis fuerzas mientras nos deslizábamos por el balcón y la torrencial lluvia.

— ¿Genial, no? — Rió mientras ponía su último pie en el piso.

— ¿Mojarnos? No tiene nada de genial…

— Depende con la moneda con la que se mire — cuando puse mi pie en el piso, inmediatamente fui levantada en brazos, solté un ligero gemido y asustada lo abracé al cuello —. Supongo que son instintos de mujeres eso de agarrar el cuello, ¿sabes? Me agrada.

Lo miré embobada, todo lo que decía en ese momento era tan perfecto y muy especial. Nos mojábamos a chorros, me daba pena preguntarle a dónde íbamos además quizás ni querría decirme. Ya no me miró más, me llevó a un lugar, atrás de la finca, casi no iba tan atrás de la casa. Escurría, podía verlo y lucía tan hermoso.

— Llegamos — me bajó de sus brazos y miré un sembradío de flores de cempasúchil. Ya hacía bastante que ni las veía. Adoraba esas las flores de los muertos, me sentía orgullosa porque esas sólo se cultivaban en México —. A Serena le gustan ¿sabes?

— ¿En serio? — El aroma era exquisito nunca se mencionaba a Serena, ni a su hija, con lo que me había dicho Rini con eso era más que suficiente — ¿Desde cuándo las sembraste?

— Tiene su tiempo y el patrón me dio permiso — no mencioné más sobre Serena, algún día sabría de ella y algún día él me querría decir sobre ella pero por el momento sólo éramos nosotros dos, mojándonos con el agua a cinco pasos de las flores — ¿Una carrera?

Lo miré y sonreí con algo de arrogancia — Segura, a la cuenta de tres ¿de acuerdo? — Asintió y ambos nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones — ¡Tres! — Grité y eché corriendo.

— ¡Tramposa! — Gritó tras de mí mientras yo reía descalza, sin importarme que podría enfermarme y además mejor, así se posponía la boda con Andrew — Me pillaste — lo escuchaba cerca de mi oído y después me tumbó junto a él.

Ambos caímos y rodamos por las flores y el agua de ellas, en mi pelo se entremezclaba el aroma del cempasúchil y nuestras risas de diversión, nunca me había divertido tanto de esa manera, hasta que dejamos de rodar y sin más lo besé no podía soportar que mis labios ardieran a cada instante. Escuché su suspiro mientras me agarraba bien fuerte de la cintura y me depositaba en lo suavecito del sembradío al lado de todo el destrozo que habíamos hecho de las flores, la lluvia era fina ya no caía a cántaros. Me separé de él y no dijo más, ni yo tampoco, no había nada más qué decir puesto que lo deseaba, y a él a mí, me subió la bata con sus expertas manos, acariciándome mi muslo, mientras me besaba con tranquilidad y soltaba suspiros estaba nerviosa pero realmente lo amaba, era tonto pero era así. Nadie me había hecho sentir tanta pasión, necesidad, urgencia y dolor para poseerlo, no sabía con exactitud qué era eso pero mi mente así lo necesitaba y lo pedía a gritos. Jugueteó con mis bragas yo apreté las piernas de dolor por la pasión.

— ¿Segura? — Sus ojos brillaban y bailaban de un lado a otro. Asentí toda nerviosa — Es un honor.

Me bajó mis bragas, mientras me sobaba unos de mis pechos, mi pezón se erguía y él lo apretaba con suavidad, arqueé mi cuello, sentí sus dedos estimularme por lugares que algunos vez mamá me contó, meneaba sus dedos en círculos, no sé qué caras hacías pero él me miraba satisfecho, apretaba la quijada con deseo, sentí como sus dedos se metían en mi cavidad, pensé que me dolería pero no fue así, sus dedos los movía rápidamente ambos gemíamos, susurró algo que ni escuché y ni me interesaba. Fue cuando lo vi, su miembro eréctil, me espanté algo, jamás había visto algo así, sólo una vez hace muchos años.

— ¿Me va doler? ¿Si cabe eso? — Dije nerviosa no muy segura.

Rió — Si cabe y si te duele me avisas — asentí y apreté los ojos.

Sentí algo raro, un intruso que se metía dentro de mí, sentí que algo se movía con suavidad y abrí los ojos, lo vi encima de mí, sus brazos se apoyaban a los lados y me sonría como él sólo sabe hacerlo, cerró los ojos, mientras me penetraba un poco más rápido, lo empujé ligeramente hacía atrás, sentía un ligero dolor cada que me embestía, me empezó a besar el cuello de una manera alocada mientras gemía como un loco, mi respiración se acrecentó mientras sentía un placer difícil de explicar, quería que nunca parara, sentí todo mi cuerpo flojo, me erguí lo que jamás en mi vida pensé que podía hacerlo, grité como nunca jamás lo había hecho y dejé de pensar por unos segundos tan placenteros, mientras él se acostaba en mi lado.

— Te amo — miró el cielo ya despejado, ni siquiera supe cuándo había dejado de llover.

— Te amo — lo miré temerosa de lo que me esperaba después y de lo que él sabía —. Pero tengo que casarme.

— Lo sé — contestó él —. Me iré.

— ¿Te irás? ¿Cómo que te irás? — Me exalté, estaba toda espantada, mi voz sonó chillona.

— Tengo que recuperar mi tierra perdida.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Esta es tu casa ahora!

— Ser amante de alguien no le llamo casa.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer, ah? Irte con el ejército ese del pueblo a pelear por algo que ya no es tuyo y que lo tiene el gobierno y ¿acaso no piensas en mí?

— ¡Por eso lo hago, por ti! Porque quiero tierras para ti, para que tu padre me dé tu mano.

— ¡Claro que idiota! — Me levanté y me pegué en la cabeza, ironizando lo tonta que era — Y piensas que en una jodida semana ya regresas y tienes tus tierras pues no, Seiya pues no es tan fácil como piensas.

— Ya lo sé, pero está decidido quiero lo mejor para ti ¿me esperas?

— Dile a mi papá — comenté burlona —. Gracias por arruinar una linda noche — hablé con tristeza y empecé a caminar demasiado lento, esperaba que él se acercara a mí, y me abrazara por detrás y me dijera que no iría a esa tonta Guerra, que no sacrificaría su vida a lo imbécil y que sería mi amante, pero no sucedió eso.

— Me marcho en la mañana — habló serio y eché a correr llorando a mares.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Siempre había idealizado algo perfecto en una boda, con todas esas flores blancas y el arroz que caían incrustándose en el pelo, con los pajarillos alrededor y una última vista al malecón para empezar una nueva vida con tu supuesto amor del alma. Yo había idealizado varias cosas. Agarraba con fuerza el arroz, había olvidado lo qué era la palabra tiempo. Grité un "Viva los novios" algo flojo, pero no por eso menos feliz, mi hermana si lucía hermosa en vestido de novia, quería llorar de la emoción y de la tristeza que me embargaba. Helios, mi cuñado político era una dulzura andando pero también era un cabrón, leal y frío una combinación sagrada y apreciada por mi hermana.

Pasaron a mi lado y Rini me miró por el rabillo del ojo algo inquieta como sabiendo algo que yo no pero no presté más atención porque caminó rápido. La multitud empezaba a moverse mientras los ya ahora esposos se subían al carruaje, yo me quedé ahí quietecita, quietecita, suspirando. Escuché los casquillos y después el relinché de los caballos, medio sonreí. Iba a subirme al carruaje de mis familiares para seguir la fiesta de la boda de mi hermana en la finca pero algo me lo impidió, no le dije nada a nadie, y tampoco me fijé si alguien se interesó en mi huida.

Entré a la Iglesia, estaba vacía, las alabanzas y lo que había dicho el padre habían desaparecido, se había evaporado la sonrisa de boba de mi hermana y mi gesto torcido, y no era por ella, era por mí. Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos en la caoba de los asientos, la imagen de Jesús crucificado se realzaba en lo alto, hice una sonrisa aguada. Tonta yo me dije a mi misma, ya pude haber tenido un hijo pero me ganó lo enamoradiza, además que ni sabía qué había sido de él. Desde aquél día no había sabido nada de él, tonta yo me volví a recalcar quizás no me estaría arrepintiendo un poco, tonta yo me dije con dureza de nuevo porque así no estaría llorando a lo bruto y preocupándome por alguien que a lo mejor ya se olvidó de mí.

Escuché los pasos, por el eco que daba no presté atención, los pasos se acercaban más y más. Volteé por pura curiosidad y mi sonrisa de amargada se desdibujo por una furiosa, por otra contenta por otra de ilusión, todo al mismo tiempo. Todo al mismo momento quería hacer, quería golpearlo, besarlo, gritarle y mimarle. Estaba de esmoquin, más moreno y más guapo, con su piel toda curtida y una que otra cicatriz que eran demasiado finas.

— Tonto — susurré llorando.

Sonrió, me agarró de la mano, lo rechacé pero él me la volvió a agarrar. Me sonrió y me miró con esa cara de "todo va a estar bien." Miró al Cristo, no dijo nada de nada al principio y de repente me sentí como la vieja Hotaru, la calladita así no más.

Respiró, pensé que me iba a dar una lista larga de lo que le pasó, sus aventuras, de a los que mató, de que si consiguió o no sus anheladas tierras, o con todas las mujeres con las que se acostó pero sólo me miraba, me acarició mi mano y la elevó hasta a la altura de mi cintura — Yo, Seiya Kou, prometo amarte y respetarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe y sepa Dios que está presente aquí que ni la misma muerte podrá separarme de ti.

Lloré de alegría, ensanché mi sonrisa, no tenía palabras, quería abrazarlo y mimarlo y regañarlo nuevamente, solté un gemido de dolor por todo este tiempo, solté otro gemido de emociones perdidas — Yo — la voz se me quebró no sabiendo qué decir olvidando todito, todito, me tragué un nudo, y volteé a ver los asiento vacíos, entonces fingí que ahí estaban mamá y papá, y también Rini y su esposo, y Luna junto con su marido, que ahí estaban todos a los que amaba y quería en mi boda —, Hotaru Tomoe prometo amarte y respetarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe y sepa Dios que está presente que ni la misma muerte jamás, podrá separarme de ti.

Sonrió y me puso el anillo en el dedo anular — Te amo — habló con ternura, sonreí demasiado y lo abracé, no dijimos más, no me dijo lo mucho que tuvo que batallar, no me dijo si estaba cansado o hambriento, tampoco me dijo si apenas había llegado o cuándo lo había hecho, porque eso me lo diría después, porque tendríamos toda una vida por delante juntos de ahora en adelante por el resto de nuestras vidas y aún más allá de eso.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! C:

Ok, ¿cómo lo hice? Para ser una mente sumamente, léase bien_sumamente_ cuadrada respecto a esta pareja, yo no puedo ver a Seiya Kou que no sea con Serena Tsukino, los puedo ver con otras parejas de mientras pero siempre así final, final, ellos se tienen que quedar juntos felices y contentos y punto. Así que pido disculpas por si no llené el personaje, por si faltó más _feeling_ al oneshot juro que traté demasiado.

Si no entienden algo de lo que mencioné respecto a la historia sean libres de decirme, no sé después de leerme Arráncame la vida de Ángeles Mastretta, me dieron ganas de escribir algo de México y con algo muy, muy nulo del lenguaje mexicano porque es muy extenso las palabras.

Espero les guste a montones y si no pues… se aceptan verduritas que me avienten digo para hacer mi ensaladita jajaja.

_**¡Dejen reviews!**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
